It Said Positive
by KatrinaJane
Summary: Teddy and Spencer are madly in love. But what happens when Teddy's family goes on vacation and she and Spencer have a little sleepover. Will Teddy end up pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. My writing will get better as the story goes on.**

"Spencer, we need to talk." Said 18-year-old Teddy Duncan as she left a message on her boyfriend Spencer Walsh's phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TEDDY POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is it babe? Said Spencer as he walked in my room.

"This is what!'' I said as I gave my boyfriend a pregnancy test. The test read positive.

"Your pregnant'' said Spencer in surprise

"Yes. Spencer I'm not ready to be pregnant. I am only 18." I replied.

"We will be okay. I promise that I will not leave you," said Spencer.

"Well, I better get going. See you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye" I replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SPENCER POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe that Teddy is pregnant. I can believe that I am the father. Things will be crazy in the next 9 months. I hope my parents don't yell at me for getting Teddy pregnant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TEDDY POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Spencer left, I decided to make an appointment.

"Hello, how may I help you?" said the receptionist.

"I would like to make an appointment because I am pregnant and want to see if the baby is healthy," I said.

"Okay. Just tell me your name and what time is good for an appointment.''

"My name is Teddy Duncan. I would prefer any day around 3:00.

"Would Monday at 3:15 work for you?

"That would be perfect. Bye.

**Here is the first chapter. I promise that I will not copy anyone's story. Also I will keep this story and not delete it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Today is Monday. My first appointment. I told my parents that I was going to Spencer's house after school to do homework. I love being in school. I can do fake homework without my parents knowing what I am really doing.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TEDDY POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey" said Spencer as I got into his car.

I looked up at him and smiled "Hey."

"Are you exited?" Spencer asked.

"More like worried. What if its twins?"

"It won't be hopefuly."

As we where driving I was thinking how Spencer thought about me being pregnant. Did he want me to be pregnant? Did he want to be a father at this age? Was this a good choice?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE DOCTORS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When we got to the doctors office, I saw all the pregnant ladies and started to cry. Now I can't belive I am one of these women. Is this a dream? When will I wake up from this nightmare?

"Hi. My name is Teddy Duncan. I have an appointment."

"Okay. In the meantime, please fill out these papers."

I filled out the papers and took a seat. Then in a few minuites, the nurse came out.

"Teddy Duncan. The doctor is ready to see you now."

We followed the nurse into room 2 where the doctor was waiting for us.

"Hello Miss Duncan. My name is doctor Jennings. Who is this you have with you?"

"He is my boyfriend. We are only 18."

"Okay. Anyways, do you know how far along you are and when the last time you had sex?"

"We had sex about 2 months ago and I have know idea how far along I am."

"We will find out in a minuite. Since the baby is to small to see, I will have to stick this ultrasound wand in your vagina. It will feel weird, but it will be fine."

I took of my bottoms and I could tell that Spencer felt awkward. I mean, who can blame him. We are talking about women things and he is a man. The doctor put the wand up in me and then I heard a heartbeat.

"Okay Miss Duncan, here is your baby's heartbeat. Everything looks fine and you are having just one baby. You are 6 weeks pregnant."

I looked up at Spencer to see him smiling. I am so glad that Spencer came with me. I can't imagine him not here with me.

"I would like you back in 5 weeks. You will be 11 weeks pregnant. Here are the pictures from today's ultrasound."

"Okay. Thanks. See you in 5 weeks."

In the car, it was silent. I decided to brake the silence and tell Spencer something.

"Spencer, should we tell our parents today?"

"I think we should." Spencer said.

**Here is chapter 2. Sorry I didn't update for a while. I was busy. Also, thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. Thanks. I now have a twitter for my fanfictions. The name is in my profile. Anyways, be sure to review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT TEDDYS HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When we got to my house, I was thinking how my parents would react. My dad will probably go crazy. My mom. Well... I don't know about her.

"So Spencer, I was thinking that I should go in by myself. Just in case my parents go crazy. My dad will probably yell at you. My mom, she will get revenge on you because, she is my mom. You know the Duncan women are the best at giving revenge."

"Okay. Love you" said Spencer as he gave me a kiss.

I let myself in to see that my dad was not home. My mom, was sitting on the couch editing her mommy blog.

"Hey Teddy" she said looking up at me.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?"

"About what?" she said looking concerned.

"Well, I have to show you something" I said as I showed her the ultrasound pictures.

"You are probably wondering why I have these. I... am... pregnant."

"What do you mean you are pregnant. You are only 18 years old!"

My mom started to cry and then I felt like crying too.

"Mom, I am SO sorry. Please don't be mad at me.

"I'm not mad, just disappointed. I don't know what your father will say. He will probably kill Spencer when he find out."

"I want to keep the baby. Can I?"

"It is your and Spencer's choice to keep the baby or not. But I don't think you should live here anymore."

Once she said that, I knew she was right. There is not room anymore babies.

"Mom, can you tell dad for me please? I don't think I can."

"Of course I will tell him for you. But, I don't think you should be here when I tell him. Do you know where you can stay?"

"Spencer's parents will probably lets us stay with them until we get things figured out. So I will stay there for now."

I went down to my room to get my things that I will need. After that I said goodbye to my mom and headed out the door.

"So, how did it go?" asked Spencer.

"Well, my mom is disappointed in me but is not extremely mad. So, my mom is going to tell my dad for me and I thought I would stay with your family if they let us" I explained.

"Okay. Off we go to my house."

**Sorry I have not updated for a long time. School started back 3 weeks ago and I have been busy with homework and stuff. I will try to update more often if I can. Thanks for reading. Bye!**


End file.
